


Conjoined

by LadyPorpoise



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brothers, Conjoined Twins, Elrond feels cursed, Gen, Green elves also are wise, Imladris, Low key prejudice, but Finweans of all kinds do their best, they also fix stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPorpoise/pseuds/LadyPorpoise
Summary: They were born together...Two free souls bound to each other by a stretch of skin. Elrond and Celebrian are dismayed by this turn of events, not understanding why it happened. Will their sons live normally, or when will Elrond muster the courage to do something he has never done before for their sakes?
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Erestor/OFC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Unexpected Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> One of my most unique stuff I'd like to share. Two years old. And also to figure out how chapters work on this site.

Two days.

And no progress.

Elrond felt like fainting from exhaustion as Celebrían continued to draw strength from him during the labor pains. The labor lasted long enough that he needed to step aside and let the others help his wife directly. Even then, something was wrong: Celebrían was in intense pain that was not normal.

Elrond felt needles prickle his brain as she let out a hoarse scream. She was exhausted with almost nothing left to give.

"Nothing!" one of the midwives said despairingly. "What could possibly be wrong?"

"I do not bloody know, but this cannot go on forever!" Elrond said angrily as he held onto Celebrían.

"Please…anything," the lady of the vale sobbed. " _Cut them out_ for all I care!"

The other women in the room hesitated and looked at Elrond.

"Get Brúnwen, _now_ ," Elrond ordered through gritted teeth.

One of the elf-maids darted from the room and Elrond brushed a cloth against Celebrían's sweaty face. "This ordeal will soon be over," the elf-lord tried reassuring desperately. He gave a sad smile. "At the very least we know our sons are stubborn, yes?"

Celebrían moaned. "Oh yes, that is for sure. And when they are old enough to understand I will give them a piece of my mind for what they made me go through!" She ended in another anguished yell.

The surgeon came into the room with the scalpel and the midwife who retrieved her had herbs in her arms. Brúnwen was the most composed out of everyone in the room but regarded her lady with great concern. "I was hoping it would not come to this, lady, but it has happened before among mortals."

"How lucky am I," Celebrían commented in a tired whisper.

Elrond took the soothing herbs and the soaked cloth. He fed the plants first before he covered Celebrían's nose and mouth with the rag. "This will be over soon."

It did not take long for Celebrían to start relaxing.

Brúnwen applied a numbing ointment on Celebrían's tummy before she looked at Elrond.

"If I were not drained of my reserves I would do it myself," Elrond muttered absently.

The maiden bit her lip and pressed the sharp edge of the knife into the skin. Celebrían cringed but otherwise did not move. Brúnwen cut deeper and deeper, the other midwives helping her with keeping the wound open. The surgeon grinned. "There you troublemakers are." She was going to say something but then horror flashed across her face. "Spread out a towel and help me grab this one." She ordered hastily to two of the maidens.

Elrond was too focused on his wife to pay attention to the faint gasps coming from the others in the room. What broke him out of his trance was when the sounds of two babies crying filled the air, and relief swarmed his being as he face planted into the mattress.

It was oddly silent, and the smell of blood was prominent in the air. Elrond got his resolve and looked at Celebrían. She was peaceful finally and she breathed softly, and the father did not expect her to wake anytime soon after this complicated birth.

The elf-lord frowned when he saw the midwives looking worried and a little bit disturbed from across the bed: Celebrían's body shielding their sons from his view. Brúnwen was finishing up stitching the skin, her face wan and pale while she purposely focused on her task.

"My sons?" Elrond inquired, and he proceeded to stand. He could hear them crying loudly enough, so that must mean things were alright.

"Y-you should stay still, my lord. You are weary." Brúnwen said quickly.

Elrond's heart began to pound and it only served to make him move faster. "What is wrong?" He demanded with newly implanted parental anxiety.

"My lord-" one of the maidens began, but Elrond promptly ignored her and moved her aside.

Elrond stared aghast at the little bundles sprawled on the towel: dried and cleaned and they blindly sought out some sort of contact. But Elrond found it hard to acknowledge anything else other than the fact that they were conjoined at the waist up to their midsections.


	2. Worries of the Future

Elrond slowly walked to a chair and collapsed into it with a sigh. Three days since the birth and Celebrían was doing well despite needing to be cut open for their sons to be born. The elf-lady sat upright in the bed with her knees slightly bent and resting on them were their beloved twins.

Elladan and Elrohir did not seem to mind their strange predicament, and if Celebrían knew any better they seemed to like it. Their eyes were attentive and alert, as was normal for elven newborns, and their beautiful faces regarded their mother curiously.

Celebrían's face held more grief and confusion rather than joy. "I do not understand. Why were they born like this?"

Elrond answered naught, holding his head in his hand.

Celebrían caught a tiny hand with her finger and let Elladan play with it. "It makes no sense…"

Elrond could not bear the long silence that followed after, and he standing up again went to Celebrían's side, tears in his eyes. "It is my fault, Celebrían, to have brought this upon you and our sons."

The elf-woman became confused. "Your fault?"

"The race of men for their corruption at times have offspring like this…I have seen it often enough, despite how rare it is…and with me being part man…" he trailed off morosely.

Celebrían placed a hand on the side of his cheek. "My love, I do not blame you. We only know so much…" Her hand dropped, and she looked away. "But how can we give them normal lives? They cannot do what normal children do: joined together as they are."

"Who is to say how long they will live either," Elrond whispered. "Their hearts fail, or their breathing becomes troublesome days or years later after birth."

"They are healthy though." The infants were normal like other children if one ignored their abnormality. They possessed two legs and two arms each. Celebrían could not contain her small smile at Elrohir's gurgling.

"What will our people think, though?" Elrond asked with despair. "I know they would be more lenient in comparison to men…yet this." The elf-lord shook his head. "What will they think of me?"

Celebrían became grim as she thought about the social circumstances. No, they would not be thought highly of for this, Elrond especially. They would be viewed in a negative light. Concerning Elladan and Elrohir, at the very best they would find it hard to "fit in", but how they would handle that, Celebrían did not know. It was a sticky situation with no easy way out. "…We can start with Erestor and Glorfindel," she said softly.

Elrond had completely forgotten about his long-time friends, being so caught up in the strange tale relating to Elladan and Elrohir's birth. In fact, Elrond never once left the room nor sent a message concerning his and Celebrían's wellbeing. No one knew, and Elrond was afraid to let anyone in on this. He gave a vague nod, however, finding a little hope that maybe their best friends would be the most compassionate to their situation. "…Yes, we will start with them."

~~~~~*^*~~~~~

Glorfindel was exasperated while he paced in Erestor's library. Tathardes chastised him thrice thus far for wearing down the floors, but the Vanya literally had nothing else to do. It was not a secret that Celebrían suffered during the birthing, but the fact that neither she nor Elrond, let alone the midwives that were present, said anything nor sent any news, was deeply concerning. A rumor was floating about that the newborns had died and the lord and lady were in mourning.

Glorfindel stormed up to the bedroom a couple days ago and demanded to be let in, although an informal servant-guard promptly sent him on his way. It left Glorfindel to pace around with rumors and uncertainties floating in the air. Erestor and Tathardes had their share of worry as well, but they continued on with life and patiently waited for when the lord and lady were ready to come out.

"It has been three days," Glorfindel raved. "I would think that would be long enough for Celebrían to recover, or at the very least start preparing a presentation ceremony!"

"It was a hard birth," Tathardes commented softly and with some amount of annoyance that Glorfindel was starting to pace again. "Brúnwen had to come in and intervene."

"But why no news, or something? It is not like them to isolate themselves so suddenly." Glorfindel stared at Erestor while the counselor worked at his desk. "What do you make of this, Erestor?"

Erestor lifted a brow and raised his eyes from his work. "I think you might be overreacting a little. They may simply want to bond with their children undisturbed."

Glorfindel sighed. "I know, but they could have the decency to let us know that nothing bad has happened."

A lone elf walked into the room and regarded the occupants carefully. "The master and mistress want to see you." He said to Glorfindel and Erestor.

Erestor grinned slightly seeing Glorfindel become red in the face. "We best not keep them waiting," the old-elf said while he rose from his seat.

"Good, I can give this floor the maintenance it deserves. You will have to pay for the damages though," Tathardes glared at the gold-headed elf.

Glorfindel made a noise in his throat and simply left the room, thinking about what kind of demands he should make for being left worrying for so long. This was revolving around potential nephews he could tutor, so it was very important!

Erestor and Glorfindel were outside the master and mistress' room. Erestor had to hold Glorfindel back otherwise he would have smashed the door down. Erestor knocked gently on the wood and announced their arrival.

"Come in," they heard Elrond's voice say wearily.

Both elf-lords frowned at the tone, and Glorfindel's self-proclaimed-uncle instincts were pacified for the time being. With care, they entered the room and bowed respectfully.

"You called?" Erestor asked cordially.

Elrond did not even look up from where he was sitting. Glorfindel and Erestor both glanced at Celebrían and they heard the faint sounds of infant-breathing near her. The lady smiled gently but sadly.

"A great cause for joy seems to be a source of grief instead," Erestor frowned. "What has happened?"

"A dilemma…and even now I am not comfortable with sharing this with you." Elrond finally spoke up.

Glorfindel looked confused. "What dilemma?"

Celebrían seemed hesitant at first. "Come here."

Erestor let Glorfindel approach while the laiquendë studied the auras radiating from the Vale's caretakers.

The balrog-slayer came to Celebrian's side and he grinned seeing the twins in a bundle together. The smile quickly faded as the lady drew back the swaddling and showed their naked bodies joined together. "I see," Glorfindel commented softly.

Elrond stared at his chosen commander's expression, gauging his response to such a sight. Glorfindel remained composed: either out of respect or…perhaps he was not bothered at all? But Elrond was not certain. Glorfindel walked towards a window and stood there, gazing out into the garden below.

Celebrían beckoned Erestor with her eyes and the elf-man approached. He too saw Elladan and Elrohir and caught their innocent watching with his own. Erestor smiled serenely. "Well, I suppose this will make it a little hard to avoid lessons with me when you are of age."

Celebrían and Elrond gaped a little at this response, not expecting it but receiving it quite well given the circumstances. They expected a hint of scorn, but they detected it not in either of their friends. Sure, Glorfindel needed to step away, but he appeared thoughtful in a good way rather than a bad way.

Erestor glanced at both parents. "This changes nothing with your plans of having them tutored by Glorfindel and I. Glorfindel will have to make some adjustments, but that will not be difficult."

"It will not be," the gold-head said with certainty and he turned to face them. His eyes gleamed with some amount of protectiveness. "I will personally deal with anyone who makes any rude or crude remark about your sons."

Elrond and Celebrían were grateful and it showed, but Elrond wavered slightly and let the good feeling be cut short. "…We are not sure if we should hide them away for a time or keep social contact with other people to a minimum…"

Glorfindel frowned. "Isolation is not the answer, it would do more harm than good to their mental wellbeing."

"But what can we do? Let them suffer through stares and unkind words?" Celebrían questioned anxiously. "And to think how the other lords will treat Elrond for this, although I place no blame on him for this occurrence."

Erestor hummed. "Do not worry about what the future will hold at this time. I may advise presenting your children soon; without revealing their connection to each other. It will set people's minds at ease for now."

"I will add to that," Glorfindel followed. "Find select people who can be with them without any problems. When they are older, this may make the rest accepting them easier."

Elrond and Celebrían mulled over this advice and they nodded. "We will consider this," Elrond said.

"Thank you, for coming here…and helping us," Celebrían stated thankfully.

Erestor and Glorfindel bowed their heads with smiles on their faces.


	3. Coldness of Winter

No one suspected anything amiss at the ceremony, and as soon as it was over, Elrond and Celebrían bore the twins away to the private house that Elrond and Celebrían spent time in alone at their marriage, finding it would be easier to let this sink in somewhere truly private. They half followed their friends' council (much to Glorfindel and Erestor's disappointment, but they said nothing about it): finding a couple persons that could be with Elladan and Elrohir without any negativity, but they did not allow the twins to go beyond a certain perimeter when they were old enough to go where they pleased.

The brothers made do with what they had: they learned to cooperate with each other despite the tangle of limbs they sometimes found themselves in when one went out of sync or tripped on something. It amazed their parents to see how well they got along with each other, with them not ever being able to have a break from each other's presence. There were bad days though, especially when they were six years old. Apparently, that year was the year of arguments and fights. Being energetic, free-spirited, and confined by their unique circumstance, it frustrated the young elflings to not be able to do what they wanted to do since they were stuck to each other. Where one went, the other had to as well.

Elrond, Celebrían, and whoever was watching them at the time had to endure the pain of making sure they did not try to kill each other and the mean words they screamed at the other. Always the final statement was that they had to get along whether they liked it or not because they were bound together, forever. This made the brothers be still. Sooner or later after a stewed silence, they would apologize, and they immediately moved on like nothing ever happened.

Elladan and Elrohir found life to be quite enjoyable given how things were. It was hard being within someone's proximity twenty-four seven, but by personality or biological means, they tolerated it. They had a very close bond regardless of what happened.

The conjoined twin sons of Elrond were finally seen by someone that was outside of their social circle one day, at seven years of age. Elrond and Celebrían became depressed as the secret finally was revealed. Elladan and Elrohir were unsure of how to handle the stares and the apparent scare they caused to the individual and sought their parents for comfort.

It was a stressful stretch of time as everyone began talking about the phenomenon: most more or less being careful with their words and doing it in secret, although some were rooted out. Glorfindel and Erestor, as the twins' primary teachers and their more protective guardians, dealt with gossipers immediately. They made it clear to everyone not to say anything uncouth and disrespectful to or about their lord's family unless the people wanted to deal with some unfavorable consequences. The threat made everyone silent and they guarded their tongues everywhere they went.

~~~~~*^*~~~~~

The snow had fallen heavily this year, and at the top of the hill, a figure slowly walked pulling a sled with them. However, the conversation was…interesting, to say the least.

"What hands do we grab the wood with? Or is one of us holding on while the other pulls?"

"We know what happened last time we did that. No, each of us holds the rope: my right and your left and grip the edges with our outer hands."

The closely bound elflings turned the sled to face the hill, and very slowly they coordinated their movements effortlessly, so they fit on the slightly larger sled to accompany their size. As planned, one pair of hands held onto one side of the sled and rope, and the other did so too.

"Ready?"

"Push, Elrohir!"

Their cries of delight and commands to either pull left or right sounded in the air as they descended the hill on their sled. When they reached the bottom, they tumbled off the wood and into the powdery snow.

"Oof! Get off, hurts!"

"Sorry, Elrohir," Elladan murmured and tried to get most of his weight off his brother.

Elrohir had to ignore the pain of their skin being stretched too fast (and the weight pressing down on his ribcage) so he could move swiftly enough for them to be comfortable. It did not destroy their joy completely, and they quickly were stuffing snow down each other's clothes, giggling as they did so.

~~~~~*^*~~~~~

Celebrían and Tathardes were sitting on the porch of the private house, sewing together fabric for another set of clothes for the elf-lady's sons. Celebrían's heart was not into it, grieved still by the slanderous words she heard in the air recently, even though the individual was dealt with. While Elladan and Elrohir were not unduly affected by it (bless their innocent souls), it hurt their mother and father immensely, as they felt somewhat responsible for it. They had to have influenced their sons being like this somehow.

Tathardes regarded Celebrían compassionately. "This would happen eventually, and it is best that it be sooner rather than later."

"It does not make the pain any less," Celebrían said mistily, her hands stopping their work.

Tathardes shook her head. "Ignore what they say, lady. You and Elrond love Elladan and Elrohir, as do Glorfindel, Erestor, and I. That is all that matters for now."

"But they will not be able to do more than what they can now." Celebrían continued while tears filled her eyes. "They cannot ride horses; a cart would be too impractical. I fear they will not be able to endure Glorfindel's training no matter how many adjustments are made. They very well may be isolated, because they will not be leaving this valley anytime soon."

Tathardes' heart went out for the mother, but she found herself unable to say anything, for what else could be said? She was not a mother herself. Erestor and she had agreed to not have any until their jobs had been accomplished. She did not know what it felt to have a parent's hope for their child be crushed into dust…or to have a sense of protectiveness over the child.

The wife of Erestor turned her head when she heard the sound of crunching snow and giggling. She gasped when snow suddenly pelted her face, dropping the fabric and rising from her seat.

Celebrían could not hold her laugh back at the affronted look on the other elf-maid. She saw her treasured boys hiding behind a snow bank and they had expressions of accomplishment on their faces.

"Come here you sillies," Tathardes threatened as she lifted her skirt up slightly and proceeded to plod through the snow towards the twins.

"Uh oh," Elrohir said lowly.

"Run!" Elladan followed.

Celebrían's smile became sad, her only person of distraction gone for now. She loved seeing her sons enjoy life so, but they could have so much more were things different…

The air of distancy could be felt from the people. It was something that the family needed to cope with until the residents of the vale finally accepted this strange truth, if they ever did. Until that happened, Elrohir and Elladan would have to contend with people's judgement.

~~~~~*^*~~~~~

Glorfindel watched Elrond dismiss the council. The others present (aside from Erestor) were reserved and answered simply and quickly on the topic at hand. Elrond picked up on this, but he commented on it naught. As long as these other elf-men kept silent and said nothing disrespectful or crude, they could manage it.

Erestor and Glorfindel's aura of authority had done its job, making a silent challenge to anyone they encounter if the topic of the twins was slowly trying to creep up in the conversation. They dared the others to say something unkind. Still, Erestor and Glorfindel remained polite and respectable, and the talks were often pleasant, if nothing was said about the sons of Elrond. Tensions became a little high when that happened.

The meeting ended soon enough, but only Erestor and Glorfindel remained with Elrond.

Elrond appeared resigned and he turned to leave.

"Do not let this affect you, Elrond," Glorfindel tried. "Sooner or later they will have to accept this as a reality."

"Would it that come sooner." Elrond sighed. "I feel like a stranger in my own home."

Erestor had his ears turned towards one of the windows as he listened for something. "Come and see this."

Elrond raised a brow, but he obeyed in a subdued manner. Down below he saw his sons piling onto a soaked Tathardes. The father smiled slightly at the sight of happiness, and it warmed his heart.

"All is not lost," Erestor reassured.

Elrond mentally agreed.

~~~~~*^*~~~~~

"Come here. Ai, your hands are ice!"

"We were in the snow just now, nana," Elladan said as his mother doted on both he and Elrohir. They were sopping wet.

"I know, I know…go dry off, food will be ready soon." Celebrían gave in.

The twins gave their lovely smiles before they did a half skip walk-something, off to their bedroom. Celebrían watched her boys before exhaling softly as she stared at the water puddles on the clear-cut stone floors. She had to feel glad that Elladan and Elrohir brought the same challenges and annoyances normal children did, so there was that blessing of normalcy she could take joy in.

She turned to close the door and surprise crossed her face, as well as relief seeing Elrond. Husband and wife quickly embraced each other and Celebrían pulled back a little to study him. "Did the meeting go well?"

"As well as it could be," Elrond said quietly. "There were some ill vibes coming from the others, but nothing serious."

"You have done nothing to warrant their dislike for you," Celebrían replied with disgust. "You are Gil-Galad's herald, the son of Eärendil-"

"The grandson of Tuor, who was a man," Elrond finished. He sighed. "And apparently that small trace of blood in me was just enough to cause this."

Celebrían shook her head again and again. "It does not matter," she said in a misty voice, her eyes watering somewhat. "Come spend time with us; Elladan and Elrohir will love to see you."

Elrond was often busy in the main house while Celebrían stayed with their sons at this little haven of privacy. Even though that privacy had been breached, no one deliberately sought them out just to say foul words. Elrond looked forward to the end of each day. That was when he could spend time with his family.

Celebrían and Elrond with linked arms walked through the hall towards the dining space. The twins were by the fire and when they heard them approach, they let out whoops for joy seeing their father.

"Ada!"

"You are early!"

Elrond allowed himself to be charged into with four arms wrapping themselves around his waist or clawing at his tunic. He placed his hands on their heads and planted a kiss on each. "I could leave early, and so I did."

"We love you, ada," the elflings said at the same time.

Celebrían and Elrond both smiled tearful smiles, though the twins did not notice that.

"I love you too," the father said in turn.


	4. A New Hope?

Imladris' came to accept their lord and lady's sons eventually, and the household returned to operating in a normal manner. Elrond was not being dishonored, and Celebrían felt the need of hiding things for her family's safety begin to lessen.

Elladan and Elrohir bore the stares with dignity and their own retorts towards some individuals, but they lived in the main house in relative ease when the family relocated. Being under Glorfindel's tutelage excited them when they were twelve, but it became quickly obvious that it was not going to work, no matter how many adjustments Glorfindel made for them. For a brief time, they were mocked, though Glorfindel gave the mockers the most torturous exercises he could make anyone do. The Vanya felt like he failed the house of Elrond, but the idea was quickly put away after Elrond told him to cease. The lord did not want someone else feeling guilt over something he created, albeit unwillingly.

Erestor said that Elladan and Elrohir excelled at their studies and were legible to become quite the scholars if they wished to pursue that. Deep down the twins knew that was likely all they were able to do, and it was a source of frustration. There were other things they desired to engage in, but that was denied to them due to physical problems or they felt too nervous to bring it up.

This pattern followed them to their fortieth year of monotonous activity and longing.

~~~~~*^*~~~~~

"They are heading out," Elrohir said absently and wistfully while observing a hunting party leave the valley.

Elladan paid more attention to the image he was drawing than to what was happening in the outside world. He knew well Elrohir's love for horses, and it pained him to see Elrohir unable to be atop one of those magnificent animals. It pained Elladan too to not be able to experience the rush, but he had become more ignorant of what others could do and what he and his brother could not, just to spare himself the disappointment.

Elrohir was the more vocal about his desires and dreams than Elladan was, and Elrohir often became moody to the point of arguing when their suggestions were shut down. It happened enough that Elladan simply suppressed his emotions and became silent about a lot of things.

Ever since the failed attempts at becoming warriors, the twins changed dramatically.

People still stared, but the twins could not be bothered to care. They were not social butterflies either. Blame it on the transition of boyhood to manhood, but it was becoming increasingly harder for the twins to be truly happy like when they were younger.

Being locked in the valley contributed to this, adding the inability to do half the things others did without some complication or another. Unable to truly interact with people hindered their goals as well, being quite self-conscious of their abnormality, even if they never expressed it. They were stir crazy and _bored_.

"I have been dreaming again of what things would be like if we could go out," Elrohir murmured.

"I am aware," Elladan answered.

One of their many quirks was being able to share dreams. It was scary at first, for they thought they were the same person with duo personalities and not separate people. But it was another thing they got used to. Another quirk was being able to "turn off and on" whenever someone wanted to speak to only one of them, so the other was not privy to the conversation. Not that anyone outside their circle really sought them out anyway.

Elrohir sighed. "We should try and go for a hike or something. Just see something _new_ for once."

"You know what they will say," Elladan said tersely without looking up.

Elrohir became subdued and did not continue.

Elladan suddenly felt heavy and tired when his brother started to mope. Their emotions affected each other: positively and negatively. Elladan set the pen on the desk and glanced at Elrohir with a gentler expression. "You know you are not alone in this. I want to get out too."

"I know," Elrohir said absently. "We are never alone."

"I will take your offer up on going on a hike though. You know, maybe we should get into smith-work." Elladan said with some renewed enthusiasm. "It has been a while since we picked up music too."

He waited for a response but got nothing. Elladan sighed and returned to the drawing since Elrohir switched off. Elladan blinked a few times to keep himself awake and to deal with the new images that were forming in his mind. Elladan steeled himself and grabbed a new paper to start storming ideas.

Although Elladan was more reserved when it came to being denied, he was not going to let it ruin their lives.

Elladan was so absorbed in this work that he did not hear Elrond walk in. The twin turned his head and smiled slightly at his father, and nudged Elrohir awake.

"Mae govannen," they both said.

"Good morning, my sons." Elrond greeted and kissed their heads. He glanced at the one paper with the drawing, and briefly caught sight of the long list Elladan was scribbling down moments before. He did not comment on that. "It is my turn to round you up for breakfast with us."

"We could go earlier," Elrohir said. "We are up long before morning."

Elrond watched the twins stand up from their seats and face him. Aside from the combined tunics they wore, and the fact that they were joined together to start with, they were growing into rather fine elven-men. "If you wish. Perhaps you might decide what we will be dining."

"Being assistants to the baker would be splendid." Elladan grinned at the idea, holding on to what optimism he could.

Elrohir did not respond to it. He was apathetic towards a lot of suggestions of things they could do. If it was not something he wanted to do, it was hard to get him interested.

Elrond refrained from frowning at that out of concern, and the three quietly left the room.

~~~~~*^*~~~~~

"They are not happy," Celebrían said bluntly after the twins left to do what they normally did.

Glorfindel, Erestor, and Tathardes sat around the table, finishing off their own meal while Celebrían and Elrond were on the verge of another debate.

"Elrohir at the very least is not, and that is having a bad impact on Elladan's health." Elrond agreed while hiding his eyes behind his hand.

"Have we unintentionally trained them not to expect us to say yes to any of their desires?" Celebrían groaned. "I would say yes to every single one of their wishes, but I do not want them getting hurt or made fools in the sight of others!"

Elrond shook his head slowly. The scorn had reduced over the years, but the twins were spectacles whenever they were outside. Elrond could not simply ban certain areas of the valley…well, maybe he could, and should. That is nothing to say about what would happen outside the valley. Mortals were incredibly bizarre when a child is born with abnormalities, if not more harsh...

The other three present looked at each other with pressed brows. Glorfindel still felt guilty for not being able to accommodate his lord's children. As for Erestor and Tathardes, they felt bad being unable to do much else either.

Erestor seemed to be thinking for a long time as he listened, before a light went off in his head; a light that should have been lit years ago. "Elrond, do you think it would be possible, with your expertise…to separate them?"

The lord and lady's attention immediately turned to the old councilor. "What?" they both questioned like they had not heard the elf right.

Erestor cleared his throat before repeating. "You are known as the greatest healer in Eriador among men, Elrond, if not the whole world. Your ability to cut into someone and ease or completely remove their ailment is beyond any other."

Elrond stared incredulously. "Are you suggesting that I cut my sons in two?"

Erestor gave a meek nod. Glorfindel stared amazed at the idea.

Elrond sputtered. "Nothing like that has ever been done before! I do not know their anatomy, or-or, or if I will have to cut veins or arteries. They might have an extra organ for all I know!" The old healer started to rant about the norms of anatomy and how the idea was too far outreached.

Celebrían was more composed, and a hopeful gleam in her eyes shone when she thought about it. "It would be worth trying."

That stopped Elrond's raving and he stared at his wife with shock.

Celebrían returned the gaze with a pleading one. "This cannot go on forever. Sooner or later one of them may die from lack of interest in life, pulling the other along with them. If this does work, then we can give them the life they really want!"

Elrond still doubted. "Nothing like that has been attempted…"

"With mortals, there are low chances of surviving such a procedure," Glorfindel spoke up finally. "Elladan and Elrohir are of the Eldar. Their bodies can handle the stress put upon them."

Elrond remained silent, and the further he thought about it, the more his hands shook. So much could go wrong. He only had so much skill…But the reward would be worth it. Elladan and Elrohir could live normal lives without problems: socially and physically.

Elrond exhaled slowly. "…I will bring it up to them."

Celebrían fell onto him with her arms wrapped around his neck, and she wept.

Erestor gently squeezed Tathardes hand while he looked at Glorfindel. The Vanya gave a nod of approval.

~~~~~*^*~~~~~

Elladan and Elrohir were in the gardens searching for a lizard or frog to catch. Those who were present either stared or left, though most tried to keep their attention on whatever it was they were doing already. The twins appreciated the effort, but they still acted like no one else existed except them.

"Here's one!" Elladan exclaimed as he caught sight of a frog. He briefly forgot that wherever he went, Elrohir went with him too, and soon they found themselves in a heap on the floor.

"Ow!" Elrohir exclaimed. "Move!"

"I am trying!" Elladan snapped unintentionally. They managed to untangle themselves and they knelt on the floor.

Elrohir's emotions were all over the place: embarrassment, frustration, and grief. "You would think after four decades we would have this figured out by now."

Elladan also was sad, and he especially felt guilty for hurting his brother. "I am sorry…and I am not sure when this will stop. We are both free spirits trapped in essentially one body."

Elrohir rested against Elladan's shoulder, and Elladan stroked the other's head. "We will live through this."

"If we were mortal, I would agree. But for eternity?" Elrohir looked up. "We have that to think about…How can we live like this if we want separate paths?"

Elladan frowned and he bowed his head.

Elrohir closed his eyes. "I am sorry for being so depressing."

"Being like this is not easy, though I have nothing to compare it with from our experience as we are. I do not blame you for wanting to be your own person, in the whole sense."

The twins remained like that for a long time, and they half-dozed in that position. They awoke when they heard the bushes rustle, and they got to their feet to face whoever was approaching. Surprise was on their identical faces.

"I was told I could find you here," Elrond said softly. "Are you alright?"

Elladan and Elrohir bit their tongues down and did not answer that question.

Elrond did not press the issue. "I would like to talk to you both."

The brothers tilted their heads. "Is something amiss?" Elrohir asked.

Elrond walked to a bench. The surrounding area was completely vacant of people. "No…nothing is amiss."

The twins sat down on the bench and watched their sire attentively.

Elrond studied his adolescent children thoughtfully. His heart pounded. He would not have the courage to say this later if he did not do it now. "Your mother…has prompted me to try and separate you two."

Elladan and Elrohir's composure broke briefly, their eyes lighting up slightly.

Elrond looked a little remorseful. "I never thought about trying to do so before, for nothing like this has ever been attempted. But…maybe we can finally give you the quality of life you deserve."

Expressions of thought crossed the young elves' features. "There is more to it though." Elladan murmured, lifting a brow.

"I do not know what I might encounter: blood vessels, organs…At best I will find nothing, and it will be a clean cut. At worse…either I am unable to continue, or one or both of you will die."

The air became serious at this, and the twins said nothing.

Elrond kept a calm air about him as he tried to suppress his slight anxiety on what their answer will be. "No one has ever done this to record. I have no experience in-"

"It is like an amputation," Elrohir suddenly said, interrupting his father. The twin glanced at his brother. "We could be worse off than we are now, and if that were so, this would not even be presented to us." His gaze turned imploring. "Please? It is worth to see if Ada can get somewhere."

Elladan bit his cheek and his brows were pressed together, finding it hard to believe it and even a little fearful that this hope would also be crushed. It is too good to be true…he frowned slightly.

Elrond felt his heart wrench inside his chest seeing Elladan's suspicion and distrust.

Elladan remained appearing serious before his face relaxed slightly, and he nodded. "You have our consent then," he said softly.

Elrohir became giddy and that passed onto Elladan a little. "When do we start?" He asked Elrond.

Elrond smiled slightly at seeing real joy in Elrohir. "I need to examine you both, and I need to look at some notes on anatomy. Anything you find worth noting I would like to know as well."

"Such as we can influence our emotions?" Elladan asked.

"Yes, things like that. Some of that might be physical, and the separation might affect you on all levels."

The sons and father in low voices went over what to expect, hearts throbbing with expectant hope.

~~~~~*^*~~~~~

The next day found Elrond and the twins, along with Celebrían, in the healing ward. Other healers were present, as well as Brúnwen who helped them into the world from the start. The brothers sat on the table without shirts.

Elrond gently pressed his fingers into the joined fleshed at the middle. Both twins flinched slightly, for the nerves on both sides felt the pressure. Elrond felt a hardness under his fingers and he frowned thoughtfully. "Your lower ribs connect here."

"Is that a problem?" Elrohir asked worriedly.

"Not if nothing else is in the way. We can cut it easily enough."

Elrond's fears were trying to resurface as the examination continued. Alright, there is a need for rib separation. No big deal…but then there might be an abnormality with connected blood vessels and arteries, given the ideas he was forming. Overthinking, overthinking…

He finished an hour later, and he looked at his family with an odd expression. "I am not sure when you would like to go through with this."

"As soon as possible," Celebrían answered quickly, her expression set into stubborn grimness that this would work.

Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other briefly, sending a silent message to each other before looking at Elrond. "Tomorrow?" Elladan asked softly.

Elrond lifted a brow. "At the very least two days. I would rather you have time to have this settle in…"

They did not question it and they gave a slight nod of their understanding.

Elrond breathed in and out his nose. Enough time to get his mind ready and to pray.

~~~~~*^*~~~~~

The twins crawled into bed that night. Today had been a full day, and they felt relieved to finally get away from prying eyes and simply be.

They lay there in silence for a long time, the prospect of being their own person weighing heavily on their minds. Could it be possible? It was unheard of, yes, but could they dare hope for it to be true? So much has been denied or proven a failure…

Elrohir was feeling a little guilty as he mulled over the past months and years. "Elladan, for all the words I have said of wanting to be separate, I do not actually want to leave you."

Elladan woke from his journey into the dreamland and turned his head, "I know."

"Brothers forever?"

"Of course."

Elrohir smiled contently at the thought and went to rest.

~~~~~*^*~~~~~

"You will do fine," Glorfindel reassured.

Elrond sat in a chair with his face in his hands. Celebrían stroked his head while his two trusted councilors encouraged him.

"You have been blessed with skilled hands. If anyone can do this, you can. It might end up being easier than other things you have done in the past for all you know."

Elrond hummed in response. "I pray that it will be," he sighed. "I feel like I failed them for not thinking of this sooner."

"How often does this occur among men?" Erestor asked.

"Hardly at all," Elrond grunted the answer. "And any that I have seen died soon after delivery."

"Then you cannot blame yourself for not thinking about it if you never had the chance to before." Erestor frowned slightly.

Elrond lowered his hands. "I still want to know why this happened to us, out of the odds? This has never happened among elven-kind."

"Maybe this happened so you can help others in the future: add to your great library of knowledge you possess," Glorfindel stated.

Elrond smirked grimly. "I need more shelves to be able to store and handle it all properly. I think I am at my limit."

"Maybe," Celebrían snorted. "You will have plenty of time soon to add more."

Elrond hoped so too, and he returned to his praying.


	5. Two Halves to One

It was pre-dawn two days later. Two padded tables were shoved up next each other, and a couple of elves lit the candles and lamps in the room while Elrond and Brúnwen washed their hands. A healer gave two cups to Elladan and Elrohir who were already in a slight daze from some medicine they had taken earlier. The twins smiled with minor mischief and they consumed the medicine contained in the cups, their expressions twisting with disgust soon after.

Elrond lifted a brow. "What are you planning?"

"Seeing who can stay awake longer," Elrohir said with a small laugh.

Elladan stared at the wall intensely.

Elrond watched with amusement as his sons battled each other. One of the healers came to support Elrohir's head and back when his eyes glazed over and lost consciousness.

Elladan snickered while they were gently lowered onto the table, not too far behind with falling asleep. He was lost to the world too once they were flat on their backs.

Elrond quietly watched the cloths be fastened over their mouths and noses. The numbing agent had already been applied to where their flesh joined together, as well as their stomachs and backs. Elrond breathed slowly and forced his mind to go blank.

Elrond made the first incision.

Ever so slowly he cut through layers of flesh and muscles. He kept a steady hand the further he went, as to not make a fatal error, for he did not know what he would find. Elrond paused briefly when he saw one of the things he feared he would encounter. The red arteries beat slowly and cleanly in their places, and a little bit higher he saw the joined rib bone.

The elf-lord closed his eyes. This would be too risky to continue, and his brain screamed at him to give up so his sons would live. The family would figure this out and continue as they had...even if what they had now was not good, and any hope of it getting better would be non existent.

But Elrond stored those instincts away and steeled his resolve. He had come this far, and if he loses his progeny because of this…then he would willingly exile himself until he could manage his own guilt. Or maybe encounter Maglor on the way and bring him back too.

With Vilya, he gently pressed a finger against each artery to tell what direction the blood was being pumped to. He repeated this seven times before he tied some flax around the arteries the twins shared. Elrond had Brúnwen stand ready nearby while he paused briefly, before he slit the two arteries into four, and Brúnwen made tiny cuts into the intact ones.

Elrond quickly handed the cut arteries to a couple other healers to sew to the new openings. They applied a small coating around it so it would not bleed extensively. Blood was all over the place, but much to Elrond's anxious joy when he checked an hour later, the arteries seemed to have sealed to their new pathing and only a few drops of blood came out.

Elrond wished he was deaf when he heard one of his children start moaning and moving subtly. The others dealt with that while he helped with chiseling the rib bone into two. They accomplished this, and the cutting through flesh continued. Elrond ignored the growing, gaping hole that was present in Elladan and Elrohir's sides and a little above their hips. After a full six hours since starting, Elrond finally made the last cut that made the separation a reality.

The father was shaking, and he stepped back to allow the others to finish the work. Tears were in his eyes as he let this achievement sink in. He did it: he finally gave his children something worthwhile. No more 'no's, no more fretting…

Elrond absently watched Brúnwen stitch the holes shut and the healers bore Elladan and Elrohir to clean beds: separately.

When that was done, the elf-maid turned to her lord with a slight frown. "The severing of the arteries caused a hiccup to their heartbeat. There might be some internal bleeding too…"

Elrond held no grudge towards this. It was standard and expected to be informed of any possible complications. But the achievement outweighed the bad at that moment, and that was all that mattered.

~~~~~*^*~~~~~

Celebrían ran to the ward as fast as she could. When she barged into the place, it was all quiet and not many people lingered, aside from those cleaning up from earlier. She saw Elrond seated in a chair, shaking slightly and white in the face. He had taken time to change and clean up in an antechamber. The mother searched for her children first, and she let out a gasp seeing them on separate beds. They were still sleeping, but she did not care.

They were free.

Celebrían turned to her husband and did what she did a few days prior: embraced him and wept on his shoulder. "You did it. You did it."

"I-I know," Elrond replied shakily, wrapping his arms around her. "I find it hard to believe myself."

Celebrían chuckled tearfully. "What does it matter? You did it. They can be wild and free now. I even selected some horses for them when they are well enough!"

"You are prepared," Elrond commented with a small smile, though his lips returned to being a straight line. "But they need their spines realigned…and their posture, balance…"

"No rantings please," Celebrían chastised gently. "Let us just enjoy the moment." She pulled on his hand, "And sit with our sons."

Celebrían pulled two chairs for herself and for her husband for Elrond was too stunned and tired to do much. The elf-lady held Elrohir's hand while Elrond watched Elladan, and the father remembered the hiccup Brúnwen mentioned. Elrond kept that secluded in the back of his mind as he waited for the twins to wake up.

Celebrían felt a faint twitch from the hand she held after a two-hour wait. Elrohir groaned and shifted and let out a long "ow". She leaned forward and gently waved their hands back and forth. "Elrohir?"

Elrohir blinked his eyes open: they were glassy and did not hold onto anything. "H-hurt…"

"It probably does."

"They are getting something," Elrond scooted over to the other bed.

Elrohir blinked again and stared hazily at his father. He lifted a shaky hand towards him. "Is'all liggghhhttt…c-clouds…" he said softly, and his eyes drooped again.

"That is the blood loss speaking I think, or your soul is feeling light from not being grounded by your brother's."

Elrohir became attentive at the mention of Elladan, and his hand went towards where Elladan always was stationed at: by his side. Elrohir became confused and a little distressed when he found nothing. "D-dan?"

Elrond moved aside to let Elrohir see his brother, but that was not enough to pacify him. Looking was not enough. Energy only granted when a parent is driven by a child's needs filled Elrond and he stood up to get one of the long chairs that were outside.

Celebrían stroked Elrohir's hair while Elrond was away. A healer with the pain serum came back, but it took a while to get Elrohir to take it. Celebrían became anxious watching this, yet she should not have been surprised. Her boys never left each other's sides, literally, and now that it was a thing, Elrohir at the least must be having an adverse reaction to the separation.

The serum did its work and Elrohir relaxed, though he wept silently. Elrond thankfully came back finally with the light seat and set it next to Elladan's bed. Elladan remained still and unresponsive to what was going on.

"How bad are you hurting, Elrohir?" Elrond asked.

Elrohir shook his head, either not hearing the question or denying everything existed.

Elrond frowned but he took the chances. He carefully wrapped some of the blankets around his child before lifting him by the shoulders and knees and transported him to the chair.

Elrohir in this scary existence did not know what was going on. He hurt, his heart felt strange, and he felt oh so light: body and mind. It was like floating on clouds with no sign of ever being grounded to the earth again. This would have been fine were it not the fact that his other half was gone. Gone, gone, gone!

"He is right here, little one," someone said softly.

Elrohir's hand found the thing he needed and immediately he felt relief and peace flood through his being, forgetting how strange and different everything seemed. Opening his heavy eyes, he saw Elladan looking at him in return, if barely. Elladan squeezed his hand and gave a weak smile.

'Brothers forever,' Elrohir thought wearily.

Elladan responded by wrapping his soul about his brother.


	6. Free at Last

Elrond took the open book from Elrohir's hand, as his son had passed out while reading it again. He folded the page corner for when Elrohir woke up again. The elf-lord looked at the scene before him somberly.

Two days passed since he separated his precious children, and both were recovering at a slow pace: Elladan especially. Elrond ordered that the twins' beds be pushed up against each other, so they could remain near each other. They slept a lot, but unlike Elrohir, Elladan never could get enough energy to sit up or speak. He was also developing a grey-color that worried Elrond and Celebrían. It was possible his heart had not fully resolved itself, but there was more going on than that. Elrohir kept saying he felt like he was floating on clouds, and the parents quickly learned that it seemed like a dam had been set free. Elrohir was quite emotional, but they reasoned why he was more so than usual was because it was Elladan who kept him at bay.

The dots connected in Elrond's brain, and he feared for Elladan's life.

Elladan was the more reserved one, yet something told him that Elladan suffered the rejections more severely than Elrohir did, although they both seemed to be polar opposites with how they dealt with it. That or one of them depended on the other more to be sustained. Given how Elrohir's moodiness at times affected Elladan more severely…could it be that the separation was slowly killing him?

Or was there something else that neither Elrond nor Celebrían were told about before?

The father studied the sight before him again, setting the book aside. It was night time, and Celebrían was sleeping at the edge of the bed next to Elrohir. Elladan lay grey and lifeless as he breathed. Elrond quietly came over to his side of the bed and felt his pulse. Elrohir's had steadied out considerably and beat strongly, but there was some lingering irregularity in Elladan's.

Elrond sat down and gently scooped Elladan's upper body into his lap, for a moment feeling overwhelmed by the fact that he was now actually able to do this comfortably. A thing he wished that was possible decades ago when his sons were still tiny elflings. They were elflings still, but they were close to finishing their physical growth.

He glanced at the other members of his family before looking down at Elladan and stroked the side of his face. "Wake up," he pleaded in a whisper.

Elladan's lashes flickered for a few moments before they opened partially. He swallowed and did not open his mouth.

Elrond remained looking concerned as he continued his ministrations. "This has taken a bigger toll on you than I thought it would. How do you feel?"

Elladan blinked tiredly and his lips parted slightly. "W-weighed…down…"

Polar opposites. "Your brother says he feels rather light. You will feel better soon."

Elladan expressed nothing on his features and he rolled his eyes away.

Elrond waited for him to speak but he sighed when nothing happened. "Elladan…whatever is going on in your head: forget the past. Forget the slander, forget the struggles. This is a new start, for all of us." He looked at his son pointedly. "You can feel and express yourself. You do not have to hide anything from us."

Elladan's breath began to shake and he closed his eyes again. Tears spilled forth from them and he tried moving onto his undamaged side: the most he had done since the separation. "I-I'd have g-given up…w-were it not f-for him…"

Elrond placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him still.

"My life…I-I don't know…" Elladan stared sadly at his father. "W-we're freaks!"

"You are not," Elrond said firmly as he tried to make sense of the ramblings. "You never were. Different, yes, but not freaks."

Elladan cried softly when he finally let pent up emotions out after who knows how long. "I t-thought this w-would have f-failed…t-thought we w-would be stuck forever…H-had to be the strong one, can't disappoint…T-too much to h-hope for…"

"It did not fail, though, yes?' Elrond asked softly. "You are free to do whatever you want without being hindered."

"But E-elrohir…had to d-draw off his s-strength…still do…"

Elrond could detect the despair and fright that Elrohir also showed days before. Only now since Elrond uncorked the bottle that Elladan was finally catching up with the emotional overload. "You will still be together." The father reassured gently. "No one is leaving anyone anytime soon. This has been stressful for you both, physically and even spiritually, and you have to find your new norm."

Elladan exhaled shakily and he stared at the forms of his brother and mother. It made him particularly upset that Elrohir was not waking up. That connection was not as prominent like before, like an empty space in his brain and soul. And his side.

Elrond reverted the twin's attention back to him. "Elladan, my dear son, you have your whole life before you now. Please do not throw that opportunity away."

Elladan did not break eye contact, and he gave a meek nod. "I will t-try…"

Elrond smiled. "You will be alright, little one. Just be patient for a while longer."

Elladan hummed in response and closed his eyes, the touch of his father calming him down and lulling him to sleep again. "I will try…"

"That is all we can ask for," Elrond murmured though Elladan would not hear. Elrond remained in that position and he too fell asleep.

~~~~~*^*~~~~~

Elrond and Celebrian pulled Elladan to his feet and the twin nearly fell over from a combination of not moving for almost a week and that he did not have his other half there to support him. Elladan stood shakily with a bit of an awkward twist in his back from the odd stance he and Elrohir had been forced to use for their entire lives. Elrohir was laying stomach first on a bed with Belthamdir massaging and realigning his back.

"How does it feel?" Celebrían asked, brushing her hand against Elladan's forehead.

"Light-headed…" Elladan frowned and cringed slightly. "Can't stand up…"

"You might need a staff for a time until we can realign your spine to be upright and adjust your balance," Elrond said while Elladan took a step. The twin improved drastically after that night, and he no longer looked like he was on the road to Mandos.

"Elladan, guess what I will do first the minute I can walk without a hunch?" Elrohir asked happily. Once he got out of his over-emotional state and grogginess, he had shown a new zest for life.

"You will climb the cliff that leads up to one of the waterfalls," Elladan answered slowly. He was looking a little queasy the longer he was standing up.

"I want to play chase as well when you are better." Elrohir made a moan that was a mixture of pleasure and pain when the other elf managed to hit a rather tight ball of muscle.

"Sorry, this might be a while before your spine decides to straighten out," said the elf-man. "Your back is stiff from being in one position for so long."

The parents led Elladan to a chair and let him sit down, Celebrían held out a pot, then Elladan threw up. Elrond brushed a damp cloth across his skin while the elf-lord looked outside. Elrond lifted a brow at what he saw and turned to Belthamdir and Elrohir. "I think you might want to see this. Will you be finished soon?"

"In a moment, my lord." Belthamdir grabbed a flat, thinnish piece of wood and laid it on Elrohir's back. The twin lifted himself off the mattress a little as the healer wrapped a bandage around his torso and chest to keep it secure.

"S-see what?" Elladan shook his head as he got his bearings.

The mother looked out the window and her face lit up a little. Belthamdir helped Elrohir walkover as his balance was still incredibly off.

Below the building, Erestor and Glorfindel stood and waved at the family. Two horses stood behind them, and when the sons of Elrond looked, each of the elf lords held a sword in their hands.

"I believe these belong to you, my princes," Glorfindel called up to those above. "To celebrate your new range of freedom."

"Bring the swords up, we cannot see them as well from here!" Elrohir demanded with gratefulness and excitement.

"I rather be down there than up here," Elladan said in turn with the same amount of joy.

Elrond and Celebrían grinned at each other seeing their children truly happy. Even they were becoming impatient with the recovery, for they wanted to see Elladan and Elrohir play, ride…the parents wanted to see them experience these pleasures of life that they were not able to before.

It was the beginning of a new, happy journey.

~~~~~*^*~~~~~

Elrond and Celebrían stood at the staircase before the house a few months later. Glorfindel had taken their sons out on a small adventure with their new horses. A fortnight passed since they departed, and they were expecting them to return at any moment. The sounds of their arrival were signified by the joyous laughter and happy chatter coming from the distance. The lord and lady beheld their sons atop their mounts, and from the brief glimpses they caught from their eyes: the twins were in absolute awe and ecstasy from seeing more beyond the safe confines of the vale and the rush of a horse's gallop.

"Nana, Ada! You will not believe the scenery that is out there!" Elrohir called loudly as he nearly fell onto the ground in his rush to get off his mount.

Elladan was hasty too; thrilled beyond words. "We even found a mannish settlement! They are peculiar folk but fascinating all the same!"

Glorfindel gave an indulgent smile at the twins and nodded his head to his lady and lord.

"You will have to tell us all about it!" Celebrían indulged as well. "It has been a long time since I have been out of the vale."

"We all should go out riding," Elrohir said as he hugged his mother fiercely. "The world is a grand place!"

Elrond and Elladan embraced each other and the father studied his face and then Elrohir's. Tears brimmed his eyes as the aura in the air overbearing his gentle heart. He never thought this would happen in their lives. And yet it was playing out before him.

"Ada?" Elladan asked with concern.

Elrond shook his head. "I am alright," he whispered. "My heart rejoices in your happiness."

Elladan and Elrohir grinned then and bear hugged him. Since they were closer to his height they kissed him on either cheek. "We have you to thank for that, Ada," they said simultaneously.

Celebrían came from behind and kissed their heads. "Go inside and get washed. You must be hungry."

The twins pulled back and Elrond reluctantly let them go. They said their farewells before moving off inside. Glorfindel had gone to the stables to tend to his steed, and most of the now accepting residents of Imladris returned to their former tasks. The feat Elrond performed for his sons' sake added to his renown and the elves respected their lord even more and were more willing to be in the presence of the twins.

Elrond and Celebrían regarded each other lovingly, and with gratitude, Celebrían caught his lips with hers.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day the 25th. Thank you peeps for the kudos, and special thanks to Raointean for commenting. I hope everyone who reads enjoyed it.

_Many years later…_

"You know, for full-grown elves, you are awfully clumsy." Aragorn huffed, trying to regain his breath after a recent battle with orcs.

"It is not my fault that he had a thorn for a knife." Elladan retorted with a prideful lift of his chin.

"It is not my fault I got separated from Elladan's side in that fight," Elrohir added to his own defense. "Those orcs were stupidly bulky."

"I admit that they looked ridiculous…and that I nearly got trampled by their feet," Aragorn said slowly as he went a little crimson. He had not really fought: more like was squeezed like jelly between the massive creatures. "Let me see your wound, brother."

Elladan sighed and began to remove his shirt after he unfastened the buttons of his bloodied tunic.

As he did so, Aragorn knelt down with a bandage in hand. The man stopped short seeing the large scar with folded skin surrounding it. Aragorn gaped at the mark with confusion. "…Have I seen this before?"

The assumed older twin blinked a little in his own bewilderment and looked down. Realization dawned on his features, and he made a quiet "oh". "You have, you were just too young to remember."

"What happened? Did an orc gouge you with a spear?"

Elladan looked at Elrohir, and Aragorn turned his attention to the supposedly younger twin. The elves sent a silent message to each other and Elrohir slowly unfastened his clothes and moved his shirt up slightly. A similar scar with the same skin folding made their presence known.

Aragorn became baffled. "Did you both do a jousting tournament and stabbed each other by accident?"

The twins ended up laughing at the imagery, but they sobered up and their humor was replaced with thought. "You do believe we are very close to each other." Elladan began.

Aragorn made a face. "If you are not, then I do not know what true brothers are."

"Well, for a time we were physically connected to each other." Elrohir finished. "This is simply the marks of when our father freed us from that bondage."

Aragorn's eyes just became wide with that statement. The scars even looked like a cut made from a knife, from the scars he had seen on other mortals that visited Elrond for one reason or another. He found it hard to believe, but his brothers never lied to him. The man's eyes slowly glanced at each of the twins and in a soft voice asked. "Can you tell me more?"

The elves smiled. "We have time, Estel, to relate the tale of the conjoined twins of Elrond."


End file.
